Games Night
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: It's team game night let the fun begin


**Game night**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **A little Sandra/Gerry but really a team fic

**Rating:- **K+

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:-** It's team game night let the fun begin

**Author's Note:- **Ten random word challenge words from the fab Beth were Monopoly, iPhone, Jessie J, Dressing gown, Dog, Book, Twitter, scarf, blanket and tropical juice

"Brian is going to want to play trivial pursuit you know he always wants to play that because he always wins!" Oh yeah he does and Gerry hates it frankly we all do. Its games night, once a month we all get together have a take away dinner and play a game of some sort. It's really just a way of spending time together without it descending into a discussion about work and it's our turn to host. Right now I'm standing in my **dressing gown** looking at the selection of games in the cupboard under our stairs trying to pick one.

"yeah but we've already told him we're not playing that with him anymore after the lengthy lecture we got the last time on Breeds of **dog** and how they were cross bred and where they originated." It was awful he went on and on for a good twenty minutes we were all losing the will to love and eventually Esther told him if he didn't shut up she was taking him home and confiscating his lap top for a week.

"I'm sticking to **Monopoly** it's fun and it beings out everyone's competitive side but you don't have to be brain of Britain to win." I know he's been practicing, he thinks I don't know he added the Monopoly ap to his **iPhone** and has been working on his "technique". He hasn't won on one of these night in months so it wouldn't be very fair to rob him of his chance now would it?

"Ok set it up while I go get dressed and the wine is in the fridge, Jack's scotch is in the cupboard above the cooker and there's some of the **tropical juice** Brian likes in the fridge." Now he looks triumphant he's so cute when he thinks he's got his own way.

Now that I've got dressed and made the bed that we just about persuaded ourselves out of an hour ago I'm really looking forward to the evening. We spend so much time together as a team but even socially it usually becomes just more time to discuss our current case. These nights are completely different though by the end of the evening Brian is usually the only sober one and everyone is properly relaxed. Las time we had it hear Jack passed out on the sofa and we couldn't wake him in the end we just threw a **blanket** over him and left him to sleep it off.

"Sandra we're not going to the royal opera house how long does it take for you to get dressed? They're going to be here any minute what snacks did you get and where are they?" He loves playing host he actually gave me a list of acceptable wines and accompanying snacks when I went to Waitrose last night.

"I'm coming now I was making the bed you did such a good job of messing up earlier. The snacks are on the kitchen counter and the dips are in the fridge."

"I seem to remember you helped with the messing up the bed I wasn't in it alone you know." I was about to give him a sarcastic reply but I've reached the bottom of the stairs and he's just let the others in that was close that could have been embarrassing.

"Brian it's games night not a reading group what's with the **book**?" He's handed Gerry his coat, hat and **scarf** and is rolling his eyes at me. Well its true what possible need could he have for a book?

"When I've won and you lot are playing for second place tonight I'll not be bored as I was last time."

"We told you Brian we're not playing trivial pursuit with you anymore! Tell him Sandra he's been driving me and Esther nuts the whole way here telling us how he's told all his **twitter** followers he's going to maintain his unbroken Trivial Pursuit victory record!" Jack is looking seriously grumpy now the sooner we get a drink into his hand the better.

"Jack's right Brian we're playing Monopoly tonight you are banned from Trivial Pursuit for the foreseeable future." That's stumped him now he's sulking as we make it into the dining room and settle around the table as Gerry gives everyone drinks and the argument about who will be which playing piece starts up.

"I can't believe that I should have known when I saw you put that hotel on Mayfair that I was going to land on it, I'm out that's me bankrupt!" Gerry is first out, so much for all this practicing once Jack got a hotel on Mayfair he was out of luck completely. Anyone who's ever played Monopoly knows that once someone has the dark blue set the winner is almost a forgone conclusion.

"A well you see Monopoly is a game of skill and tactics and cunning it is nothing to do with knowing who plays who in this soap or that, what the latest **Jessie J** song is or capital of outer Mongolia. Some of us are better at that than others I put it down to years of experience." Now the scotch is starting to make him cocky as U can see Brian start to get frustrated and Esther and I are trying really hard not to laugh. They take these games much more seriously than we do and it's always amusing to see them lose the rag when it's clear they're getting beat.

"I give up I really do is there any point in this game at all? I mean at least with Trivial Pursuit you're challenging your mind. This is just luck whoever lands on the best properties first is always going to win.

"Don't be such a sore looser Brian you can be so childish at times." Esther scolds him all the time if it wasn't for the fact that we all know he needs to be treated like a child at times it would be weird but instead it's hilarious. "So down to you and me then Sandra come on round that corner till I finish you off. See didn't I tell you they are ridiculously competitive? Jack, a normally kind and considerate, if slightly grumpy, man is staring at me now like he wants to rip me limb from limb as I roll the dice. "Yes I think that's you Bankrupt Sandra and that means I am the winner and I get to pick the take away!" Damn I was really looking forward to an Indian and there is no way that's what Jack will pick it'll be Chinese all the way jack always picks Chinese. I suppose I'll live though because as they all descend into yet another good natured argument of how one game is better than another I get the same wave of contentment I always do when surrounded by all the people who are most important in my life. The man I love and my best friends how could ask for anything more?


End file.
